Notice Me Senpai
by BlackSymmetry
Summary: Canada gripped the doorknob and pushed the door open, relishing in the gust of warm air that hit him. He stepped inside and was about to head over to the kitchen to get him and Kumajirou some maple syrup when he heard a deafening voice shout out from his living room. Rating will go up during later chapters!


A/N: Hi guys, this is my first story I'm uploading and I hope it's good, if I made any errors please tell me, I can use all the help I can get with improving my writing. I hadn't written any AmeCan in a long time, since I've been too caught up on writing HaruRin stories. But I'm going to focus more on it, it's about time I indulge in my Hetalia OTP. On another note, this follows the plot or, better yet, dialogue that was included in all the 'Fly, Canada, Fly!' episodes. Enjoy my fellow AmeCan shippers.

A/N2: No one actually knows who is older of the two between America and Canada and it hasn't been revealed in the anime, but I did some research in history and the U.S, and it states that America is actually an older state than Canada. So I'm going by that knowledge in this fic.

**Warnings for later chapters: **Yaoi, Twincest, Language

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but if I did I probably wouldn't change anything, except include more Canada.

Canada's P.O.V

Canada sat at the end of the table hugging Mr. Kumajirou to his chest, we were already halfway through the meeting and it was going by fast. Though, Canada hadn't really been paying attention and instead was silently devising a plan to get the others to notice him. His reverie, however, was disrupted by America's loud, booming voice resonating throughout the room. "Alright, we're halfway through our meeting and we're doing excellent!" America's optimistic tone certainly didn't match his very obviously bewildered and creeped out expression he was wearing on his face, when he turned back around to face the group, Canada wondered why America's mood had changed so suddenly? And quickly at that…"dudes? Does anyone else feel that…weirdness here? It's almost like we're…being watched or something freaky" Canada smile and continued to watch them quietly, it wasn't the first time this happened, unfortunately. "I sense it too, it feels like there's someone else in the room with us."

"If I have to guess, I'd say it was some creepy spirit hanging around our Russian friend here, perhaps one of his emperors…" Russia sent a questioning look towards France.

"What? Why me?"

"I'm getting those chilly bumps all over my arm…it's creeping me out"

"Did someone put that video tape in, the one with all the static on it!" Canada honestly had no idea what America was talking about, he didn't see a TV in the room anywhere. "It wasn't me!"

"huuh I just counted and there are six people in ze room"

"No way, six people? Who the hell else is in here with us?" Canada hugged Mr. Kumajirou closer "I'm right here, I wonder if they'll pay attention if I make some noise…one day they'll notice me" Canada felt Mr. Kumajirou shift In his lap and a soft voice follow "who are you?" his beloved polar bear forgetting him wasn't the first time either, again unfortunately. "I'm Canada!" Canada hoped he didn't sound too aloof, but he probably did anyway. He looked around the room, everyone still looked as confused and freaked out as ever. It didn't last long though, for the tense atmosphere slowly drifted away and eventually everyone continued the meeting as if nothing happened. Canada sighed and stared out the window for a good five minutes, drowning out all the chatter coming from his fellow allies, he glanced at Italy for a split second before shifting his eyes back to the spot he was currently staring at outside. No one seemed to take notice of Italy sitting there yet, and Canada was beginning to wonder why, he tried telling them of course but they didn't hear him, as expected. So he resumed his plan of getting their attention. _There has to be some way, maybe if I get up…._

"Dudes! It's time to put a fork in this meeting 'cause it's done!" _of course! Maybe then they'll be able to see me. _Canada, ignoring America's words, stood up enthusiastically. Hoping the screeching of his chair would allow the others to take notice. America neatly stacked his papers, completely oblivious to the axis power that was currently sitting amidst the group of allies. "Everything discussed here is top secret, so please make sure that nothing we've talked about is leaked to anybody on the outside, got it?" that didn't seem like much of a possibility now…considering. "Got it" Italy's high pitched voice shocked the group into a stunned silence, earning disbelieving gasps from everyone. _They're attention is focused on Italy right now…maybe if I stood behind him they'd see me as well. _And he did exactly that, a sheepish grin spreading across His face.

"One question…are we gonna have a food after zis? Dinners got to be next" Canada absentmindedly floated across the room, magically appearing out of thin air next to his older brother. Nothing was said, excluding the ongoing banter of Italy. "Even you guys have to eat, is it time for us to eat? I wonder if it'll be pasta, I hope you know how to make a pasta, if not I can show you how to make it right, do you have some garlic?" and then out of nowhere everyone pounced on Italy arguing and spouting unintelligible words, trying to wrestle him out the door and threatening him to keep his mouth shut. It wasn't much of a struggle for them, as he clearly could see that America, France and England had Italy in a death hold and was carrying him towards the door of the Conference room. In all of the commotion of forcing Italy out, Canada failed to realize the creepy smile Russia sported as he stared at him from his seat at the table.

When they finally thrown Italy out of the room, America dismissed everyone and ended the meeting. One by one the allied nations began to file out of the room, except America. Canada didn't particularly want to be around his brother so he decided to head home. He was seriously craving some maple syrup anyway.

He exited the building and went around towards the pathway he memorized by heart. It was the trail that leads to his house, and it was a nice route too. _Completely _untouched by civilization, there were tall green trees and shrubbery that littered the woodsy area and in the distance Canada could see the towering mountains he loved so much and the pure white snow that piled on the normally verdant grass in large heaps. Canada leisurely strolled along the track, enjoying the scent of earth and fresh, crisp snow. The trail gradually began to disappear under his feet and transform into angels dust, as France liked to call it, leaving behind faint footprints that grew more noticeable as he got closer and closer to his house, until he finally ended up at his doorstep. Canada gripped the doorknob and pushed the door open, relishing in the gust of warm air that hit him. He stepped inside and was about to head over to the kitchen to get him and Kumajirou some maple syrup when he heard a deafening voice shout out from his living room "Canada! Dude sorry about today bro. That was you in the conference room wasn't it? Am I right?"…America.

A/N: First chapter is over and done with…did you like it, hate it? Don't be afraid to tell me, I don't bite, my teeth aren't sharp enough anyway. Reviews encourage me to keep writing and improve the things I'm not good at when it comes to this, I had spelling and grammar on so I should be safe though.


End file.
